The Sound and the Fury
by xwhispersofpassion
Summary: A gasp ripped from my throat at the dark look around his eyes. It's been long since I've saw that look from him. The scared feeling i felt was worse. Different. But worse. Dean/ AJ Lee ( Au) Rating may change in the future. Warning Dark Themes ( HIATUS)
1. what the water gave me

_**xwhispersofpassion note;**__ hello beautiful people, welcome to my new journey of writing. I hope everyone is enjoying their spring break, I sure am. As many people close to me may know I am a huge Dean Ambrose (The shield in general) and AJ Lee fan. So I decided to write a story about them. This is AU setting so if you're not a big fan of those please leave now or forever hold your peace. Hope you guys enjoy this ride, peace __**– EmilyN.**_

* * *

"Forever in my mind, only you. The pieces of my life go away with you." – Yuna (Lullabies)

**Chapter 1 ;** what the water gave me

* * *

For a fleeing moment I was numb, unable to think or act. The silence of the hospital hall consuming me, as I closed my eyes attempting to enter a calm state of mind. The peace soon eluded me, and I was able to get the pain in my heart to relax.

I bit my lip and refused to consider what was coming. I looked at the threshold, and the familiar began to settle in. Then with a deep breath that did fortify me, I went inside, closing the door behind me.

In the soothing light, my father's face resolved out of the darkness. His eyes were closed. He was breathing through his open mouth. I immediately took off my jacket , placing it on the chair provided for visitors.

Standing by his bed, I took one of his hands in one of mine. His skin was cool, as thin as parchment. Bony Hands. His fingernails were yellow, cracked, as they had never been before. His body was shrunken, and his face was haggard, gray. He looked much older than his age. The cancer had rapidly spread from his liver to his other organs.

I watched with dread, as the green line began to spike and trough erratically on the monitor. When I looked at him again, his eyes were open and focused on me.

"Water?"

"No, I'm alright," he replied, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

I could think of nothing to say, and that brought tears to my eyes.

All my life, our house was filled with conversations. We talked about novels, old movies, politicians, poetry, music, history, science, religion, and art. Yet now, when I desperately needed to open my heart to my father, I was speechless.

He smiled as if he understood my plight and appreciated the irony of it.

My heart instantly dropped as his smile faded. His face appeared to be an agony, but when he spoke, his voice revealed regret rather than pain, "I'm sorry, April."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," I assured him, as the tears began coming down my face.

His eyes closed again. "I'm so sorry princess."

His hand had gone limp in mine and I knew instantly that he was gone.

My father was dead.

I leaned over and kissed his forehead lightly, "I will always love you dad." I whispered, distraught that he couldn't hear me. His hand remained cool and limp. I held it anyway, it was the only way to say good bye properly.

The door opened and Dr. Geikie entered the room and came gravely to the foot of the bed. His shoulders were hunched, his posture defensive as if he lost a family member himself. His features were in grief and sympathy.

"Are you okay, April?" his voice was soft.

"My father is dead, "I said, trying to compose myself as I spoke again, I looked at him with tear – rimmed eyes. " I lost him."

_I lost everything._

* * *

_**A'N: **__Poor Aj__ , Dean will be introduced in the next chapter. Expect more dark themes in further chapters. 5 reviews and more and I will update. Enjoy your break everyone. _


	2. Hear me now

_xwhispersofpassion note;__** A/N: **_I'm so so so sorry for the delay I been pretty busy these past few weeks.. I promise to update a lot more now, Thank you guys for all the reviews from the first chapter _**–**_** Emily N.**

* * *

"Funny how the heart can be deceiving, more than just a couple times. " – Pink (Try)

_**Chapter 2;**_ Hear Me Now

* * *

I didn't know how long I laid there in the cold darkness of the shattered night that surrounded my bedroom. Sometimes, in the darkest hours of the night, I tossed and turned, unable to sleep, endless thoughts and worries passing through my mind, my father's words taunting me. The images of my father last remaining moments with me sent displeasure shimmer feeling pulsing me body.

It's been almost a year since my father's death. Everything that I live for was gone in a matter of time.

My _eyes_ were no longer the bright orbs they were a year ago but a dull brown clouded with nothing.

The aftermath of his death had result my life in a volatile emotion state.

The wind grew stronger interrupting the silence of the night, sounds of trees rustling, stirring, and creaking filled my ears and before I knew it my eyes were closed eluding me in the peaceful state of sleep.

_**x-x**_

"Anything you want to talk about today, April? " Dr. Garrison clutched at the clipboard that was secure in her hand, as she eyed me with a soft expression.

My gaze lifted, and I drew a long, shuddering breath. I remained silent, having no intentions of saying anything.

Dr. Garrison leaned forward, "The point of this is for you to express how you're feeling, and me being able to help you."

"There's nothing to talk about." I mumbled sharply in the coldest, most calculating voice I could muster.

Dr. Garrison tongue trailed across her teeth slowly, her patience beginning to wear thin. "How long has it been since your father passed away, April?"

My eyes hardened, "Excuse me?"

"How long has it been since your _father _passed away?" she repeated, oblivious to the clenching of both my hands. I felt the familiar anger begging to settle in. _Stupid bitch. _

"April –"

"It's been a year." My voice was meant to have been strong, but it wavered. I sighed.

"April I know coping with your father passing away has been very difficult, but maybe moving on will be the best for you if you ever want to recover from this." Dr. Garrison argued, as she took a sip of her coffee.

A look of disbelief came across my face but was soon replaced by anger, the nerve of this lady. "You want me to move on? Are you fucking kidding me right now?" My now red – rimmed eyes glared up at her.

"I wasn't trying to upset you April." Dr. Garrison spoke the words slowly, distinctly, and with forced calm.

"This is ridiculous, I'm out of here. Enjoy your day _doctor_." Dr. Garrison cried in protest but was cut off as I flung the door open and slammed it shut, and stormed out flipping off everyone on my way out.

_**x-x**_

I leaned back against the slightly worn out bench; my eyes closed enjoying the late night breeze. I sighed softly, taking another drag of my cigarette and blew a puff of smoke into the night air. The sounds of cars passing by fill my ears as I stare ahead without a care in the world.

The vibration in my pocket interrupts my thoughts as I pulled out my cell phone and answered in a shallow voice, "Hello?"

"Jesus April, where the hell are you?" the worried voice exclaimed. I bit my bottom lip and managed to refrain from rolling my eyes.

"I needed some air," I said flatly.

I heard her sigh, "Dr. Garrison contacted me earlier today, for what reason you decided to walk out of the session?"

"I can't stand her." I admitted.

"Are you kidding me right now? April you can't do that." Stacie yelled. I cringe at the tone of her voice, I hated when she yelled at me.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not going anymore." I admitted. I stood up and began the walk toward the apartment I shared with her.

"Whatever. " I didn't have a chance to respond, my ears met with sound of the dial tone signaling she hung up. I blinked hard, _bitch. _

The dead leaves crunched underneath my foot as I buried my hands into my pockets and continue onto my journey. I turned the corner and walked past the liquor store, and kept my head down as I neared the group of crack heads who stood on the corner. I made sure to keep close to the curb when I went by them.

The light snore met my ears instantly as I shoved open the door, slamming it shut behind me. Stacie laid peacefully still on the couch, the covers draped around her body. Sighing deeply, I walked hurriedly through the front hall towards the bedroom, faintly aware of an ache in my right shoulder. It had been a hell of a long day.

I huffed irritably and collapsed on the bed with a low thud. My eyes were focus on the blank white wall before me feeling a sense of relief having not to go back to the session anymore. Too many painful emotions that I wanted to go away were being brought back.

Feeling the need for some sleep, I quickly changed out of my street clothes and into my sleep wear and drifted away.

_**x-x**_

My thoughts wandered throughout the morning as I flipped through the channels. I left it on the news, and watched the familiar reporter Summer Rayes appear before the screen.

"Good evening, I'm Summer Rayes. It a day of mourning here at County High as we start off the night with news regarding the recent murder of 26 year old Haley Martin whose body was found last week in the Hackensack River. Investigators have released this sketch of the man who they believe committed this crime."

My jaw dropped. My eyes looked on with horror and my blood ran cold as the familiar image of the "so – called" suspect came on the screen. _This can't be true_. I tuned out the rest of the news report as I shook my head in disbelief.

_His cold fingers felt like a poison brushing against her skin. The brunette – head couldn't help but flinch and stumble backwards. _

_He stalked forward, making his face more visible. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up at him. His eyes were deep, dark, and bloodshot. AJ couldn't help but fully get loss in his icy blue eyes, which stared at her. _

_His gaze froze her until a satisfied mocking smile spread across his thin pink lips. In his best icy fatal voice, he asked "Are you scared princess?" _

_Being intimated had never been part of Aj's repertoire._

_Her mouth and head moved without knowing without what to say. He started in again. "Don't be scared princess," he said and towered over her small frame. "I just want to have fun." He answered reacting to her silence. She tried shaking off the bad feeling that had come over her, as his cold fingers brushed against hers. _

_She didn't have time to react as his hand slithered up her throat like a snake. A low gasp escaped her lips as she looked into his eyes, dark as a night full of precipices lust. The tip of his tongue roamed across his lips. His other hand resting between her thighs, where a fierce rush of blood was making her skin smolder. _

_He smiled again, this time a bigger and more inviting one. He came closer. She placed her hands on her shoulders to herself from giving in to his kiss. He guided her hands to his neck, and then she couldn't hold back any longer and captured his lips with hers. _

She feels anger beneath the panic. Her heart thumps in her chest. "OMG, he killed her."

_**x-x**_

_**A/N: **_Hmmmm , wonder who's this "He" she's talking about. I guess you'll have to review to find out. ;)

_**P.s. subscribe to my YouTube channel, link is in my profile. Deuces!**_


End file.
